monsterallergyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Sinistro
Hector Sinistro is a Dark Tamer, and one of the main antagonists in the second season of the Animated series. He literally has two left hands since his right hand is also a left hand. Animated Series He tries to get his revenge from Zob attacking his son by tampering with his teleskates, shrinking him with Mr. Uzka's shrink ray and putting him in a snow globe along with other monsters to attack Zick. He vows to get his revenge when he was outsmarted and defeated by Zick. He appears again by kidnapping some monsters in Bibbur-Si to perform in his circus. Zick, Elena and Bombo manage to track down and stop his plans, but was able to escape them. He appears again by controlling Bombo to make him wrestle as the Almighty King and acted as his manager to make a lot of money, but his plans were ruined by Zick and Elena again. In the past, he was a respected tamer until he was discovered by Zob who saw him selling illegal captured monster to the Anguanes. He was turned in by Zob, and had been marked as a renegade Tamer or Dark Tamer as they call them now. He plans to obtain his treasure by creating a shadow army to attack the armory and stole Zick's shadow to lead him to the crypt to where his captured monsters were. However, his plan was foiled by Elena and Zick's Grandparents, Theo and Tessa. They destroy his cane to free the shadow along with Zick's shadow. He manages to escape the Tamers, and left him since he's no longer a threat without his cane. He appears again with a new cane by having a Megarock burrow his way to attack the Armory. However, his plan was foiled again by Zick and Elena by saving the baby megarock, and defeated again by Zick by being imprison in a cave with fallen stalactite. Comic Series In the Comic Book Series, First seen in issue 24, Hectro is 783 human years old. This Tamer was imprisoned for life for his crimes against monsters. Hectro was labeled as the freak in his childhood because he was born with two left hands but was not left-handed. He is sinister by nature, turning his passion for the circus into a nightmare. Sinistro represents one of the darkest moments of the history of Tamers. He was captured by Ezeria Zick but later escaped through cracks in his Dom Box, which, because of his passion for the circus, was in a pattern of a carnival. After his escape, he kidnapped Bombo and the other monsters to show in his horrible circus. Bombo alone, because of his stomach, was forced to give up his invisibility and fight in a wrestling ring as the Great Chumbo, swallowing his opponents and spitting them out. This was a great hit for Hectro as Bombo made him a lot of money. Zick and Elena came to rescue Bombo, breaking the other monsters out of prison. They tried to stop Hectro but he had escaped. Hectro was seen again in the 29th issue where he forced Zick to give up his Dom in order to save Elena, but Dom energy that was kept in the Dom box was too much to contain and exploded, killing him along with other Dark Tamers. Category:Humans Category:Tamers Category:Villains